Księżycowe jezioro
by rehab-e
Summary: Tom Riddle zostaje nowym profesorem Obrony przed czarną magią i od razu zwraca uwagę na pewnego czarnowłosego ucznia. Dlaczego wydaje mu się taki znajomy?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Delikatny cień niczym mgła poruszał się pomiędzy potężnymi drzewami Zakazanego Lasu, pozostawiając za sobą nikły podmuch swojej mocy. Przemieszczał się szybko i zwinnie niczym kot polujący na swą przyszłą zdobycz. Lawirował pomiędzy kolejnymi przeszkodami, a z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego moc była coraz bardziej namacalna. Napierała na wszystkie żyjące istoty w promieniu stu metrów i wywoływała falę poruszenia nawet wśród centaurów. Cień dotarł wreszcie na skraj lasu i został spowity srebrzystobiałym blaskiem księżyca. Hogwartowi ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna o długich, brązowych włosach związanych w koński ogon i złotych oczach, mrożących swoim lodowatym, dogłębnie oceniającym spojrzeniem. Ubrany był w idealnie dopasowaną hebanową szatę, która podkreślała jego oczy i mroczną aurę, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał. Mężczyzna spojrzał na olbrzymi zamek, który przyćmiewał swoim pięknem i wielkością wszystko przed nim. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie w ledwo dostrzegalnym półuśmiechu. Pewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, a jego szata powiewała za nim niczym obietnica nadchodzących zmian w Hogwarcie.

***  
Harry Potter siedział w jednym z przedziałów Expresu Hogwart i wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi wyruszał w kolejną podróż jaką był szósty rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spoglądał na zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem, a jego myśli nieubłaganie powracały do wydarzeń z wczorajszego poranka.  
_Ostatni tydzień wakacji, Harry miał spędzić ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i ich wspólnym przyjacielem, Remusem Lupinem, który obecnie pomieszkiwał u Syriusza. _  
_Tego dnia, Potter obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Wyszedł na balkon i zaciągnął się chłodnym, rześkim powietrzem. Promyki słońca delikatnie muskały jego uśmiechniętą twarz i niesforne, czarne kosmyki opadające na czoło. Harry zamruczał z przyjemności. Uwielbiał takie ranki. Spędził tam jeszcze chwilę, delektując się ciszą i spokojem, by po chwili przemierzyć swój pokój i skierować się ku kuchni. Nieświadomy tego, co dzieje się w salonie, wmaszerował do niego wesołym, sprężystym krokiem i zdębiał. Na kanapie siedział Syriusz, a na jego kolanach, okrakiem, usadowiony był sam Remus Lupin we własnej osobie. Mężczyźni byli tak zajęci pocałunkiem, że nawet nie zauważyli Harry'ego wpatrującego się w nich z kompletnym zdumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Potter poczuł jak na jego policzki wpływa delikatny rumieniec. Kiedyś podejrzewał swojego ojca chrzestnego i wilkołaka o coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale zobaczenie ich w takiej sytuacji i tak okazało się dla niego nie małym szokiem. Zielonookie spuścił głowę i odchrząknął. Młody czarodziej usłyszał głośne przekleństwo Syriusza oraz lekko zachrypnięty głos Lupina: _  
_- Harry... _  
_Potter oderwał wzrok od czerwonego wzoru na dywanie i podniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy nadal widniał lekki rumieniec, ale w oczach można było dostrzec coś na kształt wyrzutu. _  
_- Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście? - w jego głosie wyczuwało się delikatny, lecz gorzki ton. _  
_- Harry.. - ponownie zaczął wilkołak. - Wybacz nam, że nie powiedzieliśmy ci wcześniej, ale musisz zrozumieć, że homoseksualizm nie jest czymś powszechnym wśród czarodziei i obawialiśmy się twojej reakcji. Wybacz nam. - zakończył z żalem i zrobił skruszoną minę. Zielonooki patrzył na nich, na ich pochylone głowy i pełne żalu oczy, zastanawiając się nad słowami Remusa. To oczywiste, że nie jest to powszechne oraz jakoś szczególnie tolerowane, ale powinni mu zaufać i o wszystkim powiedzieć. Westchnął. _  
_- Jesteśmy rodziną. Powinniście mi powiedzieć, a nie utrzymywać to w tajemnicy.. - powiedział spokojnie i po chwili namysłu dodał - Cieszę się waszym szczęściem. Już od dawna was podejrzewałem. - wyszczerzył się. _  
_Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli się niepewnie. _  
_- Więc wszystko ok, młody? - głos Syriusza lekko zadrżał przy tym pytaniu. _  
_- Jasne, ale za karę macie mi zrobić śniadanie. - posłał swojemu chrzestnemu kojący uśmiech. _  
_Czarodziej podszedł do chrześniaka i objął go ramieniem. _  
_- Co pan sobie tylko życzy. - mrugnął do niego. - Swoją drogą, dobrze, że nie okazałeś się jakimś homofobem, czy coś..AU! - mężczyzna stęknął z bólu i spojrzał na swojego kochanka, który przed chwilą uderzył go w ramię, z wyrzutem. _  
_- Jesteś idiotą. - skwitował wilkołak i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Harry zachichotał. Z tą dwójką na pewno nigdy nie będzie się nudził._  
- HARRY!  
Zielonooki powrócił myślami do przedziału, gdy usłyszał głośny wrzask niebezpiecznie blisko swojego ucha.  
- Syriusz jest gejem. - wypalił zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
- CO?! - kawałek czekoladowej żaby wyleciał z ust rudowłosego Gryfona i w bardzo subtelny sposób wylądował na spodniach Pottera.  
- Dzięki, Ron. To były moje nowe spodnie. - powiedział z przekąsem, Harry.  
- Sorka, stary. Ale naprawdę? Syriusz jest gejem?  
- To oczywiste, Ronaldzie. - Hermiona spojrzała krytycznym wzrokiem na swojego chłopaka, który patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Oj, daj spokój. Nie widziałeś jak Remus i Syriusz na siebie patrzą? Od początku wiedziałam, że mają się ku sobie. - prychnęła z irytacją i wyjęła podręcznik od numerologii.  
Weasley pokręcił głową i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Wydawał się być dość spokojny, jak na kogoś, kto właśnie się dowiedział, że ma w rodzinie geja. Sam nie wiedział, jakby się zachował po takim wyznaniu.  
- Więc...jak to przyjąłeś, stary?  
- Normalnie. Cieszę się ich szczęściem. - brunet wzruszył ramionami.  
- Och. Ale nie wydaje ci się to ee..trochę obrzydliwe? No bo wiesz..facet z facetem i w ogóle.. - na twarzy rudowłosego pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.  
Potterowi zrzedła mina. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale nie takich słów z ust swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
- Nie, Ron, nie wiem! Masz z tym jakiś problem?!  
- Nie..ja..nie..to znaczy.. - twarz rudowłosego przybrała kolor intensywnego buraka.  
- A gdybym to ja był gejem, to też byś tak głupio gadał?!  
- Proszę, proszę, Potter, nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w chłopcach. - drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Draco Malfoy w towarzystwie swoich goryli.  
- Właściwie Malfoy... - Harry wstał powoli i leniwym krokiem podszedł do Ślizgona. - wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. Blondyn prychnął.  
- Jesteś obrzydliwy, Potter.  
- A ty taki słodziutki... - Gryfon wyciągnął rękę w stronę twarzy wyższego czarodzieja, ale ten odskoczył jak oparzony i szybkim tempem opuścił przedział. Ron i Hermiona wybuchnęli śmiechem, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Nikt już nie pamiętał o niezręcznej wymianie zdań pomiędzy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona weszli razem do Wielkiej Sali i równocześnie spojrzeli na stół nauczycielski, a to co zobaczyli, sprawiło, że zamarli. Obok dyrektora siedział mężczyzna o długich, brązowych włosach związanych w koński ogon, rzęsach tak długich, że opadały wachlarzem na policzki, wyrazistych rysach twarzy i pełnych, różowych ustach. Ubrany był w hebanową, idealnie dopasowaną szatę, a jego moc była tak silna, że wręcz przytłaczająca. Harry, zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego pięknego mężczyzny.  
- Boże, jaki on piękny.. - usłyszał westchnięcie obok, co trochę go otrzeźwiło, więc oderwał wzrok od szatyna i lekko niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfonów.  
- Harry! - usłyszał pisk za sobą i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wpadł w objęcia dziewczyny, a cały świat przysłoniły mu rude włosy.  
- Ginny. - powiedział miękko i pocałował przyjaciółkę w policzek, wywołując u niej delikatny rumieniec. - Jak było u Luny?  
- Och, wspaniale. Luna ma niezwykły dom. - mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. - Ale nadal nie odkryłam czym są te nargle..  
Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, ale poczuł jak ktoś go szturcha.  
- Cicho bądźcie! - syknęła Hermiona i zwróciła wzrok w stronę wejścia, gdzie pojawiła się już opiekunka Gryffindoru w towarzystwie pierwszorocznych. Zielonooki nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na Ceremonię Przydziału, ponieważ jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół tego tajemniczego mężczyzny siedzącego obok Dumbledore'a. Harry często widział piękno. Widywał piękne dziewczyny, piękne dzieła sztuki, piękne pojedynki..ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał czegoś tak naturalnie pięknego, jak ten mężczyzna. Brunet nigdy nie myślał tak o mężczyznach. Zawsze preferował kobiety i to im poświęcał tego typu myśli, ale teraz postanowił zweryfikować swój światopogląd. Zerknął ukradkiem na szatyna. O tak, koniecznie musi to zrobić.

- Moi mili. Z przyjemnością witam was w kolejnym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że dla starszych klas okaże się on równie przyjemny, co poprzednie, a pierwszoroczni szybko zaklimatyzują się w nowym otoczeniu. Jak co roku, pan Filch prosił, aby przypomnieć, że wchodzenie do Zakazanego Lasu jest surowo zabronione. - jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się przez chwilę na Złotej Trójcy Griffindoru. - A teraz z ogromną radością pragnę powitać nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed czarną magią, profesora Toma Riddle'a.  
Wielką Salę wypełniła wrzawa oklasków, gwizdów i wiwatów, gdy szatyn podniósł się z miejsca i lekko ukłonił. Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, by wyciszyć uczniów, po czym kontynuował:  
- Widzę, że.. - jego wypowiedź przerwały głośne gwizdy dochodzące od stołu Gryfonów.  
- George, chyba się zakochałem.  
- Ja chyba też, Fred.  
- Więc co z tym zrobimy?  
- Wyznamy mu naszą miłość?  
- To świetny pomysł, George.  
- Och, profesorze Riddle.. - zaczął Fred.  
- ...do pana wciąż wzdycham.. - kontynuował George.  
- ...oddalbym panu me serce..  
- ...i duszę..  
- ...och, profesorze Riddle. - zakończyli dramatycznym głosem i jednocześnie położyli dłoń na sercu. Cała sala wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.  
Dumbledore podniósł rękę w geście uciszenia uczniów i już po chwili cała sala zamilkla.  
- Myślę, że Tom może liczyć na swój własny funclub, prawda chłopcy? - w niebieskich tęczówkach zamigotały wesołe iskierki.  
- Tak jest, sir! - bracia poderwali się ze swoich miejsc i zasalutowali, za co zostali nagrodzeni kolejną salwą śmiechu.  
Harry spojrzał na nowego profesora, ale ten posłał rudzielcom tylko ironiczny uśmieszek i wrócił do spożywania kolacji. Potter obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę nowego nauczyciela obrony, a następnie odezwał się do przyjaciół:  
- Wiecie..mam wrażenie, że skądś go znam..tylko nie wiem jeszcze skąd...

Tom Riddle siedział przy stole dla profesorów, a jego twarz wyrażała coraz większą obojętność. Spodziewał się znaleźć w tej szkole kogoś o potężnej mocy, kogoś wartego straty jego cennego czasu, ale jedyne co znalazł to młodzieńca ze Slytherinu, którego aura była całkiem potężna i ewentualnie mógł się nim zainteresować. Reszta nie była nawet warta jego zachodu. I po co on się zgadzał? Mógł spędzić ten rok na podróży, a w zamian za to będzie niańczyć te bezwartościowe bachory. Na dodatek ten stary głupiec, Dumbledore, niudolnie starał się wciągnąć go w jakąś bezsensowną konwersacje o radości z bycia nauczycielem.  
'Dobre żarty' - prychnął w myślach i wrócił do picia swojego czerwonego wina. Nagle drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z rozmachem i uderzyła w niego tak wielka, a jednocześnie znajoma moc, że musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie wytrzeszczyć oczu w wyrazie całkowitego zdumienia. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał niskiego chłopca o drobnej, ale ładnej budowie ciała z czarną, rozczochraną czupryną i blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, która była teraz lekko przysłonięta przez niesforne kosmyki.  
'Tak podobny do Elliota..' - przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale od razu wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek i odwrócił wzrok. 'Ty idioto! Elliot był w Twoim wieku..' - zganił się w myślach i zaśmiał pod nosem ze swojej głupoty. Jednak musiał przyznać, że w aurze chłopaka było coś niesamowicie znajomego. 'Może to jego syn? Albo wnuczek?' - pomyślał i od razu zalała go fala gniewu na mysl o kimś innym, dotykającym JEGO Elliota. Puchar w jego ręku nieznacznie zadrżał.  
Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na Ceremonię Przydziału i przemowę dyrektora. Usłyszawszy swoje nazwisko, wstał i ukłonił się lekko, po czym, z chłodną obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy, przyglądał się reakcji uczniów. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem powitał przedstawienie jakie zszykowali mu, jak się później okazało, bracia Weasley, ale szybko zamaskował to ironicznym uśmieszkiem, który im posłał. Kiedyś mógłby się zaśmiać, mógłby nawet ich polubić, ale nie zrobi tego, nawet nie wie czy jest jeszcze w stanie szczerze się śmiać. Sam już nie wie, czy po stracie Elliota potrafi jeszcze to robić. Minęło tyle lat..a on wciąż pamięta, wciąż tęskni, wciąż tak bardzo kocha. Dlatego jedyne co pokazuje to maskę obojętności, coś, co zawsze wychodzi mu najlepiej.  
Kolacja mija mu w spokoju. Członkowie ciała pedagogicznego próbują wciągnąć go w rozmowę, ale szybko ich zbywa. Przyłapuje się na tym, że jego wzrok mimowolnie podąża w stronę stołu Gryfonów i siedzącego tam, tajemniczego bruneta.

Pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem rozglądał się po korytarzu na siódmym piętrze, poszukując uczniów, którzy łamaliby zakaz chodzenia po zamku w trakcie ciszy nocnej. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głośny syk, gdy wpadł na coś twardego, a ściślej mówiąc, na kogoś. Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał przed siebie, a to co zobaczył skutecznie go otrzeźwiło. Ujrzał przed sobą najpiękniejsze zielone oczy, jakie dane mu było kiedykolwiek widzieć. Ciepłe, szmaragdowe tęczówki, powolnie otulały go swoim ciepłem, a źrenice rozszerzyły się znacznie, w wyrazie kompletnego zdumienia. Tom chłonął ten blask, chłonął to spojrzenie całym sobą. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, może parę sekund, minut, a może godzin...i wtedy coś usłyszał..a raczej kogoś, czyjeś chrząknięcie. Rozejrzał się wokół nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Pierwsze co ujrzał to czarne szaty z milionami drobnych guziczków, a uniosłwszy wzrok, napotkał czarne, wwiercające się w jego duszę, spojrzenie. Szybko przyjął maskę obojętności.  
- Widzę, Riddle, że zdążyłeś już poznać naszą małą gwiazdkę. - Severus Snape nie mówił, a wręcz pluł mu sarkazmem prosto w twarz.  
- Gwiazdkę? - jedna z brwi złotookiego powędrowała ku górze.  
- Pan Potter szczyci się w tej szkole nie małą sławą...tak więc, może niech nam powie, co robi na korytarzu o tej porze. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i wydął wargi w szyderczym uśmiechu.  
- Ee...no bo...spotkanie GD się troszkę przedłużyło... - wybąkał i wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
- Ach, tak. Słynna Gwardia Dumbledore'a...jak śmiałbym zapomnieć. Zaskakujące jest, że Albus zezwolił na działanie tego stowarzyszenia... - ostatnio słowo wypluł, jakby było czymś, czym mógłby się zakrztusić. - ...skoro wasz nowy nauczyciel jest podobno taki wspaniały. - rzucił Tomowi krzywe spojrzenie i odszedł. Na końcu korytarza zatrzymał się jednak i powiedział:  
- Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindor'u za wpatrywanie się w nauczyciela, jak w obrazek, panie Potter. - po tych słowach, zniknął. Harry zarumienił się nieznacznie i począł kontemplować swoim wzrokiem, kamienną podłogę szkolnego korytarza. W końcu odchrząknął i zapytał:  
- Mogę już iść?  
- Gwardia Dumbledore'a? - zapytał brązowowłosy, ignorując pytanie stojącego przed nim, młodzieńca.  
- Taa..ee...coś w rodzaju korepetycji z obrony przed czarną magią. - wydukał.  
- A kto udziela tych..korepetycji?  
- E..no ja.  
- Rozumiem. Więc uważa pan, panie Potter, że nie nadaję się na nauczyciela?  
- Nie..ja..ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem. - Harry westchnął przeciągle. Był zmęczony, głodny, a jutro zaczynał eliksirami. To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. - Po prostu każdy poprzedni nauczyciel tego przedmiotu był beznadziejny. Oczywiście poza Re..profesorem Lupinem. On był świetny.  
- I dlatego postanowił pan, ocenić moje umiejętności pedagogiczne przed pierwszą lekcją? - kąciki ust nauczyciela drgnęły lekko, ale w oczach zapłonął niebezpieczny błysk.  
- Tak..to znaczy..nie..skończyła mi się nadzieja na dobrego nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. - na twarz Harry'ego wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Tom przyglądał mu się badawczo. Irytowało go, że ten dzieciak uznał go za niegodnego nauczania obrony, ale jednocześnie gdzies w tym wszystkim, intrygował go. Po pewnym czasie na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.  
- Do zobaczenia na mojej lekcji, profesorze Potter. - i odszedł, pozostawiając za sobą ogłupiałego ucznia.

Harry stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki jego szalejące myśli trochę się nie uspokoiły. Ruszył w stronę wieży. Jego umysł wypełniała tylko jedna osoba - profesor Tom Riddle. Ten człowiek go przerażał. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zielonookiemu zamarło serce. To były najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Były chłodne, trochę smutne, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęły błyszczeć. Zupełnie jak szczere złoto. Po jego ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło i sam już nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby nie pojawienie się Snape'a. Nie miał pojęcia skąd zna tego mężczyznę, ale był pewien, że gdzieś już widział to niesamowite spojrzenie. Gdy Riddle mówił o GD, w jego pięknych oczach było widać gniew. Pomimo lekkiego uśmiechu, Gryfon to czuł. Każdą komórką swojego ciała odczuwał tę moc, nieokiełznaną siłę, która emanowała od złotookiego. Potter nie wiedział, co zrobił źle, ale bał się. Bał się tej siły, tego spojrzenia, wszystkiego co było profesorem Riddle. A jednocześnie czuł się zaintrygowany. I to jak nigdy wcześniej.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tri **- tak, tutaj nie ma Voldemorta, Harry ma rodziców, jest normalnym dzieciakiem ( o ile to możliwe ) itd. Dziękuję za komentarz . Również pozdrawiam ;)

**LadySuzanneMoore **- oh, oczywiście odpowiem na te pytania. Darowałam sb wstęp..może to był mój błąd ;p

* bliźniacy faktycznie rzucili szkołę, ale obiecali matce, że jednak zdadzą egzaminy, soł powtarzają klasę ;)

* Voldemort w świecie alternatywnym .

dzięki za komentarz ;)

**vilian **- mój błąd. wybacz. jestem roztrzepana i źle wcisnęłam.. ;/

**Rozdział 2**

Następnego dnia Tom obudził się w świetnym nastroju. Myśl o utarciu nosa temu przemądrzałemu Gryfonowi, napawała go niesamowitą energią. Zajęcia rozpoczynał o dziewiątej i była to właśnie lekcja z szóstoklasistami, Ślizgonami i Gryfonami. Po wykonaniu porannych czynności, udał się na szybkie śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, by następnie przygotować w odpowiedni sposób klasę. Zająwszy miejsce przy stole dla nauczycieli, skierował swój wzrok ku czarnowłosemu młodzieńcowi z blizną na czole. Chłopak rozmawiał właśnie z bliźniakami Weasley. Cała trójka miała nadzwyczaj poważny wyraz twarzy. Nagle Gryfoni równocześnie spojrzeli na stół znajdujący się w drugim końcu sali. Slytherin. Tom śledził wzrokiem, wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Potterem, a chłopakiem z jasnymi, platynowymi włosami. Było coś między nimi. Jakieś niezidentyfikowane napięcie, które powoli zaczynało go irytować. Doskonale widział, jak zielonooki posyła temu drugiemu uwodzicielski uśmiech, na co tamten skrzywił się z odrazą, ale na jego alabastrowych policzkach pojawił się zdradliwy rumieniec. Poczuł, jak krew w nim wrze, a magia niebezpiecznie drży.  
- Albusie, jak nazywa się ten chłopiec z niespotykanie jasną cerą, który siedzi przy stole Slytherina? - zwrócił się ku dyrektorowi.  
- Och, to pan Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. - w błękitnych oczach dało się zauważyć te nieznośne, wesołe iskierki. Tom miał ochotę go udusić. Skinął głową i wrócił do swojego posiłku. Malfoy. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Dzieciak jest niezaprzeczalnie podobny do swojego dziadka. Złotooki, aż zadrżał z wściekłości na wspomnienie Abraxasa...cholerni Malfoyowie! Wstał szybko od stołu i skierował się ku sali lekcyjnej. Czas pokazać wszystkim, kto tutaj rządzi.

Harry Potter obudził się z myślą,że to będzie koszmarny dzień. Rozpoczynał poranek, obroną przed czarną magią. Trzeba przyznać, profesor Riddle przeraził go nie na żarty. Na dodatek była to lekcja ze zmorą Gryfonów, czyli Ślizgonami. Gorzej być już nie mogło...  
Zielonooki powolnymi ruchami zszedł na śniadanie i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Odruchowo spojrzał na stół węży. Od razu zauważył wpatrzone w siebie, szare tęczówki. Posłał Malfoyowi zalotny uśmieszek, na co ten odwrócił się ostentacyjnie i zajął rozmową z Blaise'em. Zadowolony chłopak, nałożył sobie jajecznicę i tosty.  
- Cześć dzieciaku! - po obu stronach młodszego czarodzieja, rozsiedli się bliźniacy Weasley.  
- Cześć. - odpowiedział wesoło czarnowłosy. Jego humor zdążył już ulec znacznej poprawie.  
- Haaaarry... - Fred przeciągnął sugestywnie jego imię i wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
- Tak?  
- Co jest między tobą, a Malfoyem?  
- A co ma być?  
- No nie wiem... - rozpoczął George.  
- ...krążą plotki...  
- ...że ty i on...  
- ...pieprzycie się jak dwa króliki wielkanocne! - zakończył wesoło Fred i posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek.  
- CO?! - Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili musi wyglądać jak idiota, ale nie potrafił pozbierać swojej szczęki z podłogi. Przecież on nic takiego nie robił! Posyłał Malfoyowi dwuznaczne spojrzenia, ale one nic nie znaczyły! Merlinie!  
Bliźniacy zachichotali.  
- Haaaarry...  
- ...czym ty się przejmujesz?  
- Przecież to nic strasznego...  
- ...że jesteś gejem.  
- Nie jestem! - połowa uczniów zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali, spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
- Nie jestem gejem. - powtórzył ciszej i wbił wzrok w jajecznicę. Wjedenj chwili stracił apetyt.  
- Jaaaaasne. - powiedzieli chórem bliźniacy i znowu zachichotali. Zielonooki spojrzał na nich ze złością, na co tamci od razu spoważnieli. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe w ich przypadku.  
- Tylko obiecaj nam, że nie skończysz tego, co robisz z Malfoyem...  
- ...on zawsze tak słodko się rumieni...  
Harry instynktownie spojrzał w stronę Ślizgonów. Wyłapał szare, przeszywające oczy, na co zielone tęczówki rozbłysły drapieżnym blaskiem, a na usta wkradł się zalotny uśmieszek. Na bladych policzkach młodego węża, pojawiły się zdradliwe rumieńce, a szczęka zacisnęła się w niesamowicie silny uścisk.  
- Macie rację chłopaki. - odezwał się z namysłem. - On jest uroczy. - I już po chwili, cała trójka zaśmiewała się do łez, zapominając o wcześniejszym napięciu.

Harry, stojąc ze swoimi przyjaciółmi przed salą OPCM-u i czekając na profesora Riddle'a, czuł się niesamowicie dobrze. Z każdą kolejną minutą jego pewność wzrastała. Pokaże temu mężczyźnie! Sprawi, że ten uwierzy w jego umiejętności i już nigdy nie będzie z niego kpić. Przeklinał swój wcześniejszy, irracjonalny strach. Doskonale wiedział, jak tego dokonać, ale nie był pewny, reakcji swoich przyjaciół, rodziców oraz dyrektora. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. I tak to zrobi!  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Już po chwili, zza rogu wyłonił się nowy nauczyciel. Drzwi otworzyły się samoistnie, a za nimi rozbrzmiał chłodny głos:  
- Wejdźcie.  
Ślizgoni i Gryfoni niepewnie weszli do środka i rozejrzeli się po klasie. Co roku, każdy nowy nauczyciel tego przedmiotu, wprowadzał własne zmiany, więc byli ciekawi tego, co mogą tutaj ujrzeć. Dlatego, jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy ujrzeli prawie pustą salę. Wszystkie ławki zostały wyrzucone, ściany ogołocone z obrazów, które były tutaj przed rokiem, a biurko profesora zostało przesunięte pod ścianę.  
Znikąd, na środku klasy zmaterializował się złotooki i obrzuciwszy wszystkich przelotnym spojrzeniem, powiedział:  
- Jak już wiecie, nazywam się Tom Riddle i od dzisiaj będę nauczał was Obrony przed czarną magią. Na moich lekcjach wymagam idealnego przygotowania, skupienia i koncentracji. Nie toleruję ignorancji i lenistwa. Czy to jasne? - wszyscy energicznie pokiwali głowami. Tom zaśmiał się w duchu. - Świetnie. Na dzisiejszej lekcji chciałem sprawdzić wasze umiejętności, ale po wydarzeniach z wczorajszego wieczora, musi to poczekać. Widzicie... - przerwał, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę zielonookiego Gryfona i na nim się zatrzymało. - ...wczoraj poznałem osobę, która stwierdziła, że nie nadaję się na nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Pozwólcie więc, że to udowodnię. - uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Panie Potter, czy zechciałby pan stoczyć ze mną pojedynek?  
Kąciki ust czarnowłosego podniosły się lekko.  
- Z ogromną przyjemnością, profesorze. - sarkazm w jego głosie był wręcz namacalny. Hermiona, widząc przebiegły uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach przyjaciela, wykrzyknęła:  
- Harry, nie! - wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem i konsternacją, ale ona nie przejęła się tym w ogóle i kontynuowała:  
- Obiecałeś, Harry. Nie wolno ci.  
- Czego panu nie wolno, panie Potter? - wyraźne zainteresowanie pojawiło się w głosie nauczyciela, ale zielonooki zignorował to.  
- Spokojnie, Miona. Przecież go nie zabiję. - prychnął i zwrócił się ku nauczycielowi, który uniósł jedną brew, słysząc ostatni komentarz dzieciaka. - Zaczynajmy więc.  
- Z największą przyjemnością pokażę panu, gdzie pana miejsce. - wyznał szczerze mężczyzna i ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Harry podążył w jego ślady. Cała klasa obserwowała ich poczynania w najwyższym skupieniu. Wszyscy byli pewni, że zaraz wydarzy się tu coś niezwykłego. Mężczyźni ukłonili się ostrożnie i unieśli różdżki w geście przygotowania.  
- I na to liczę. - odpowiedział Harry, rzucając jednocześnie błyskawiczną, niewerbalną Drętwotę. Złotooki, jednym ruchem różdżki zablokował zaklęcie i zaśmiał się szyderczo:  
- Tylko na tyle cię stać, dzieciaku?  
- Sam sprawdź. - i zanim Harry zdążył się ruszyć, pomknęło ku niemu zaklęcie paraliżujące. Uniósł szybko lewą dłoń, wyczarowując tarczę ochronną, jednocześnie rzucając różdżką potężnego Expelliarmusa. Całkowicie zaskoczony Tom, przeleciał przez salę i boleśnie uderzył głową w ścianę. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się czarne plamy. Zdusił w sobie jęk, jaki cisnął mu się na usta. Potter wykorzystał chwilową przewagę i posłał w stronę leżącego mężczyzny zaklęcie wiążące. Grube liny oplotły jego ciało, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Uczniowie wydali zduszone dźwięki. Harry uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Spodziewał się czegoś lepszego po nauczycielu leżącym przed nim, ale cóż, przeliczył się. Niemniej jednak pokazał mu, na co tak naprawdę stać Harry'ego Pottera. Już miał odwrócić się w stronę przyjaciół, gdy nagle liny puściły, a Tom Riddle uniósł się w powietrze, by następnie stanąć z gracją przed zielonookim Gryfonem.  
- Magia bezróżdżkowa. Zaskakujące. - warknął. - Levicorpus!  
Harry intuicyjnie uskoczył w bok, krzycząc:  
- Sectusempra!  
Różnokolorowe zaklęcia przemieszczały się pomiędzy uczniem, a nauczycielem, tworząc nieziemski obraz różnorodnych barw. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni stali jak zaczarowani, wpatrując się w pojedynek toczący się tuż przed nimi. W pewnym momencie zaklęcia uderzyły w siebie, tworząc coś na kształt wielobarwnej błyskawicy, która rozprysła się niczym iskry, zmuszając niektórych uczniów do ucieczki.  
- Dość! - Tom warknął i zablokował ostatnie zaklęcie. Kropelki potu delikatnie mieniły się na jego czole i powolnie spływały po lewej skroni. Jego oddech stał się szybszy i głębszy. Z niezbyt dużą satysfakcją zauważył, że młody przeciwnik nie wygląda lepiej. - Czas to zakończyć.  
- Uśmiechnąwszy się triumfalnie, powiedział jakby od niechcenia:  
- Serpensortia.  
Średniej wielkości wąż pojawił się przed Riddle'em, sycząc wściekle na Harry'ego. Gdzieś z tyłu, jakaś dziewczyna krzyknęła, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Złotooki skupił swoje spojrzenie na gadzie i wysyczał:  
- **Nastrasz tego chłopca.**  
- O, cholera. - wyrwało się Malfoyowi.  
- Zgadzam się, fretko... - rudzielec stojący obok Hermiony, spoglądał niepewnie na profesora. Niemniej jednak, nie było to spowodowane strachem o przyjaciela, a raczej ostrożną ciekawością.  
Harry przez chwilę stał jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na zbliżającego się gada, a myśli krążyły w jego głowie, niczym szalejące tornado. 'Dziedzic Slytherina? Nie, to niemożliwe...' Otrząsnął się jednak z tego dziwnego letargu i przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem.  
- Interesująca umiejętność, profesorze. - następnie zwrócił się do węża.  
- **Jak ci na imię?**  
- **Nazywam się Issssak, człowieku.**  
- **Miło mi cię poznać, Issssak. Ja jestem Harry.** - uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na swojego profesora, który wyglądał jakby zobaczył hipogryfa z trzema głowami.  
- C-co?! - wykrztusił.  
- Sądzę profesorze, że wypadałoby się przedstawić. Harry James Potter, zaginiony potomek Salazara Slytherina i Godryka Griffindora. - ukłonił się lekko.  
- T-to...niemożliwe...  
Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie spoglądali na siebie niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy mają wyjść, czy może zostać i czekać na to co jeszcze może się tutaj wydarzyć.  
- Wyjdźcie. Pan Potter zostaje. - wykrztusił złotooki i podszedł do swojego biurka, żeby się podeprzeć. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Właśnie stoczył niezaprzeczalnie, jeden z lepszych pojedynków w swoim życiu, jego przeciwnik okazał się wężoustym, a na koniec dowiedział się, że badania, które prowadził mogą być omylne. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do najlepszych. Zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnął. Musi jeszcze raz przejrzeć swoje zapiski. Może mógłby to nawet zrobić z pomocą tego zielonookiego Gryfona...  
Skarcił się w myślach. Nie, nie poprosi go o pomoc. Przecież potrafi sam to znaleźć...  
Poczekał, aż drzwi zamkną się za ostatnim uczniem, a następnie otworzył oczy. Chłopak stał przed nim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Odetchnął jeszcze raz i powiedział spokojnie:  
- Panie Potter, jestem pewien, że to musi być pomyłka. To _ja_ jestem ostatnim dziedzicem Slytherina. I może być pan pewien, panie Potter, że na pewno nie jestem z panem spokrewniony w żadnym stopniu. - zdobył się na ledwie zauważalny, ironiczny uśmieszek.  
Zielonooki spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
- Profesorze, proponuję jeszcze raz sprawdzić linię rodu Salazara. Może być pan zaskoczony. - uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył do wyjścia. Zanim jednak otworzył drzwi, dodał:  
- To był dobry pojedynek, profesorze. Jest pan godnym przeciwnikiem. - po tych słowach, zniknął.  
Tom patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę przed siebie całkowicie oszołomiony, by następnie udać się na bardzo poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem. Musi wreszcie dowiedzieć się kim tak naprawdę jest Harry Potter.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Draco Malfoy miał piękne i wspaniałe życie. Był bogaty, atrakcyjny, inteligentny oraz miał niesamowity dar zjednywania sobie ludzi. Nikt nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę czystokrwisty spadkobierca rodziny Malfoyów był niesamowicie samotny i nieszczęśliwy. Od najmłodszych lat wychowywany na 'prawdziwego' Malfoya, mogący bawić się tylko z dziećmi z czystokrwistych rodów, zaczął po pewnym czasie wierzyć w przekonania swojego ojca. Dlatego właśnie, gdy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera, czarodzieja półkrwi, stanął przed wyborem, albo on albo ojciec. Jego wybór stał się oczywisty w chwili, gdy wyciągnął rękę w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy zaproponował komuś przyjaźń...i po raz pierwszy został odrzucony. W tamtej chwili stało się jasne, że Harry James Potter stał się jego wrogiem numer jeden.  
Walka z Gryfonem stała się dla niego odskocznią od szarości dnia codziennego. Pojedynki z Potterem przyprawiały go o chorobliwą radość, co momentami bywało wręcz niepokojące. Ciągłe dążenie do celu, chęć pokonania czarnowłosego dupka stała się jego sensem życia, czymś, co odciągało go od obowiązków spadkobiercy fortuny. Ale jednocześnie była też jego przekleństwem. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, zawsze okazywał się tym gorszym. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził Pottera. A teraz, gdy zaczął się szósty rok nauki, nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Odkąd Gryfon zaczął posyłać mu te głupie, zalotne uśmiechy, młody Ślizgon nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że to po prostu go zawstydzało... Przecież Malfoyowie się nie czerwienią, jak jakieś pospolite wiewióry z domu Gryffindora! Co się z nim działo, do cholery?! A teraz to! Pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią z nowym, przerażającym nauczycielem, który na pewno w przeszłości był Ślizgonem i jego nemezis staje do pojedynku z tym człowiekiem. Draco wręcz czuł jak magia pulsowała wokół tej dwójki, omiatając sobą całą klasę. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na niesamowity spektakl przed sobą... I nagle bum! Tom Riddle, profesor obrony, nagle wyczarowuje węża i używa jednego z najbardziej czarnomagicznych języków w świecie czarodziejów, wężomowy. Młody Ślizgon patrzył z przerażeniem na czarnowłosego Gryfona, która stał jak oniemiały i nie potrafił się nawet poruszyć...  
Po raz pierwszy mógł szczerze przyznać: bał się o tego idiotę.  
I nagle jego świat runął. Wszystko, co stało się do tej pory nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Najpierw usłyszał wężomowę Pottera...a potem to oświadczenie... Czy to możliwe, by młody Gryfon był dziedzicem dwójki założycieli Hogwartu? Zawsze był potężny...ale to co pokazał w pojedynku okazało się ogromną mocą... Tak, to jest możliwe. - stwierdził pewnie Draco.  
Ruszył prędko do łazienki prefektów. Musiał szybko pozbyć się problemu w spodniach, który powstał, gdy Potter zaczął gadać z tym głupim wężem. A następnie zastanowi się co zrobić z zielonookim Gryfonem...przecież nie może czerwienić się przy nim, jak jakaś pieprzona dziewica! Wszedł do łazienki i trzasnął drzwiami. To był ciężki dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Złotooki mężczyzna poderwał się z krzykiem i rozejrzał wokół dzikim wzrokiem. Jego oczy błądziły po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że już nic mu nie grozi.  
Tom odetchnął z ulgą i pozwolił sobie na opadnięcie na posłanie. Jego myśli krążył chaotycznie wokół Salazara, zielonookiego Gryfona oraz Eliota. Zacisnął mocno powieki i pokręcił energicznie głową w próbie odegnania od siebie obrazów ze snu. Od tygodnia śnił o pięknych, zielonych oczach, pełnych ustach oraz subtelnym dotyku młodych, silnych dłoni. Gdy pierwszego dnia, Tom obudził się z erekcją i przypomniał sobie sen, był zaintrygowany. Drugiego był zaskoczony. Piątego obudził się przerażony. A teraz leżał w brudnej piżamie na mokrym łóżku i zastanawiał się co zrobić, żeby to zakończyć. Nagle uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? Wystarczy, że pójdzie do lochów i poprosi Snape'a o flakonik. Postanowił zrobić to jutro tuż po śniadaniu. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko sarkastyczny Mistrz Eliksirów mu nie odmówi. Odkąd plotka o dwóch dziedzicach Slytherina ogarnęła Hogwart, nauczyciel eliksirów przestał posyłać mu aż tyle nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń. Jak dla Toma, był to nie lada wyczyn.  
Brązowowłosy westchnął z irytacją i podniósł się z posłania. Dzisiaj już nie uśnie, był tego pewien. Wstał i podszedł do swojego biurka, by jeszcze raz przejrzeć zgromadzony materiał. Od pamiętnej lekcji obrony, Tom zaczął prowadzić badania na temat życia Salazara i jego potomków. Już kiedyś to robił, ale jak widać popełnił znaczący błąd i teraz starał się go naprawić. Ale jak na razie w ogóle mu to nie wychodziło. W żadnych znanych mu zapiskach nie było danych o jakiejkolwiek osobie z rodziny Evans, która byłaby spokrewniona z jednym z założycieli Hogwartu. Oczywiście mógł poprosić o pomoc tego nieznośnego Gryfona, ale spotkania z nim na osobności napawały go pewnym przerażeniem. Po pierwsze, zawsze gdy na niego spoglądał, przypominały mu się jego nieprzyzwoite sny. Po drugie, wstydził się swojej ostatniej walki. Dzieciak dosłownie go powalił i mimo faktu, iż tak naprawdę był remis, Tom był zawiedziony swoimi umiejętnościami. Dlatego właśnie, podczas następnej lekcji nie zwracał większej uwagi na Pottera, wręcz go ignorował, a jemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, więc lekcja minęła im w przyjaznej atmosferze. Tom potarł skronie w geście zamyślenia i rzucił krótkie 'Tempus'. Trzecia w nocy. Miał jeszcze pięć godzin do śniadania. Może wreszcie uda mu się coś znaleźć...

***

Reszta tygodnia minęła Harry'emu na otrzymywaniu dziwnych spojrzeń ze strony uczniów szkoły oraz na odpowiadaniu na najróżniejsze pytania dotyczące jego umiejętności. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego najbliższym nie spodobało się, że wydał tajemnicę swojej rodziny. Na nic nie zdały się jego przekonywania, że nic szczególnego się nie stało i jego nowy nauczyciel wcale nie krył się ze swoim dziedzictwem. Dlaczego, więc on miał się tego bać? Ale oczywiście jego matka i dyrektor wiedzieli lepiej i dali mu kilkogodzinny wykład na temat niebezpieczeństwa związanego z podawaniem takich informacji dla opinii publicznej. Dzień po pamiętnym pojedynku pomiędzy uczniem, a nauczycielem, w Proroku pojawił się artykuł na temat odnalezionego potomka dwóch założycieli Hogwartu. Sam Harry nie miał zamiaru udzielać wywiadu i w ostateczności reporterzy nie zostali wpuszczeni do zamku. W artykule była również wzmianka o drugim potomku Salazara oraz jego niedokładny życiorys. Profesor Riddle, ujrzawszy swoje zdjęcie w gazecie, skrzywił się tak mocno, że mógłby w tym momencie konkurować nawet ze Snape'em. Nie obyło się również od pogadanki Hermiony oraz zmartwionych spojrzeń posyłanych mu przez Rona. Po tygodniu tego dziwnego zachowania wszystkich wkoło, Harry miał dość. Jedynym pocieszeniem był dla niego fakt, iż profesor obrony zaczął go unikać, co napawało go zaskakującą satysfakcją, a Malfoy rumienił się na jego widok jak jakaś pierwsza, lepsza dziewica. Plotki dotyczące ich domniemanego związku zdecydowanie wzrosły na sile i teraz nie było w szkole ucznia, który nie dogryzłby w jakikolwiek sposób, młodemu wężowi. Blond włosy chodził wściekły przez cały czas i rzucał wszystkim mordercze spojrzenia. To zdecydowanie poprawiało Gryfonowi humor.  
Zielonooki podążał z przyjaciółmi na eliksiry z niezbyt ciekawą miną. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebował to Snape'a drwiącego z jego domniemanej popularności. Dotarłszy przed salę, rzucił okiem na Ślizgonów stojących z boku. Malfoy stał oparty z gracją o ścianę i obserwował wszystkich w zamyśleniu. Czarnowłosy założył ręce na pierś i obrzucił blondyna taksującym spojrzeniem. Kosmyki blond włosów delikatnie opadały na alabastrową twarz o arystokratycznych, ostrych rysach. Długie, ciemne rzęsy rzucały cienie na jasną skórę, a srebrnoszare oczy zwróciły się właśnie ku niemu. Źrenice rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby w zdziwieniu, ale twarz nadal nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
- Potter.  
- Malfoy.  
- Musimy porozmawiać. - przez jego twarz przebiegł niezidentyfikowany grymas. Harry skinął tylko głową i oddalił się od przyjaciół, by po chwili dołączyć do stojącego już w kącie, Ślizgona.  
- To się musi skończyć. - wysyczał blond włosy.  
- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. - odpowiedział niewinnie Draco.  
- Nie wiesz o czym mówię, Potter? To może Cię oświecę. - złapał ramię Gryfona i nieznacznie pochylił się do przodu. - Cała szkoła śmieje się ze mnie, śmieje się z NAS, bo uważa, że jesteśmy parą! A ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz i nadal grasz w tę głupią grę! O co Ci chodzi do cholery?! - Harry po raz pierwszy mógł zobaczyć na twarzy młodego węża, aż tyle różnorakich emocji. Od nienawiści, poprzez smutek i ból, aż do rozgoryczenia. Zielonooki z fascynacją przyglądał się jak ta zazwyczaj pokryta maską obojętności twarz, zmienia się pod wpływem tych emocji. To było coś niesamowitego, nadzwyczajnego oraz intymnego. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak blisko jego twarzy znajduje się twarz Ślizgona. Odchrząknął.  
- To tylko mała gierka...nie rozumiem z czym masz problem. - na twarz zielonookiego wypłynął leniwy uśmiech. W szarych oczach zapłonął ogień.  
- Wiesz co, Potter? Masz rację. To tylko mała, nieszkodliwa gra. - wysyczał, a następnie wpił się w wargi czarnowłosego Gryfona. Harry stał przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, pozwalając swojemu wrogowi na badanie swoich ust, własnymi. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Pocałunek był czuły, delikatny, jakby niepewny, tak bardzo sprzeczny ze słowami Malfoya. Szarooki polizał subtelnie wargi Harry'ego, na co ten jęknął i otworzył usta w niemej zachęcie. Blond włosy czarodziej wydał odgłos zdziwienia, ale już po chwili zatonął we wnętrzu tych rozkosznych ust. Zielonooki jęknął i wplótł palce w te idealne, jasne włosy. Poczuł na swoich biodrach ręce, a następnie uderzył plecami w ścianę. Wydał z siebie pomruk aprobaty i ich języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu. Harry z zaskoczeniem musiał stwierdzić, że ten pocałunek zaczął go podniecać. I to nie tylko jego, sądząc po czymś twardym, wbijającym mu się w brzuch. Jakby z oddali usłyszeli głośne chrząknięcie, które sprowadziło ich na ziemię. Niechętnie oderwali się od siebie i ciężko dysząc, odwrócili się. Za nimi stał Snape'a w towarzystwie profesora Riddle, który patrzył na nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Panie Potter, panie Malfoy, co za interesujące przedstawienie. Mam nadzieję, że gdy następnym razem zechcecie połknąć się nawzajem, oszczędzicie mi tego przykrego widoku. - Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
- To. Było. Gorące. - Pansy Parkinson wyszła z cienia i ostentacyjnie poczęła wachlować się dłonią.  
Chłopcy wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy. Wiedzieli już, że po tej lekcji cała szkoła zostanie utwierdzona w fakcie o ich rzekomym romansie. Westchnęli jednocześnie.  
- Panno Parkinson, proszę sobie darować te infantylne komentarze na poziomie Gryfonów i udać się do klasy. - powiedział spokojnie, a następnie zwrócił się do mężczyzny stojącego obok:  
- Riddle, przyjdź do mnie wieczorem. Powinien być gotowy. - Złotooki skinął głową, jeszcze raz obrzucił spojrzeniem chłopców stojących przed nim, skupiając swój wzrok na ręce blondyna, która ciągle znajdowała się na biodrze Gryfona, a następnie odwrócił się i odszedł. Harry spoglądał za oddalającym się nauczycielem i zastanawiał się o co ten się tak wściekł. A wściekł się na pewno, to było oczywiste. Delikatnie wzruszył ramionami i niepewnie spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego przed nimi i spoglądającego na nich z odrazą.  
- Minus 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru za całowanie się w miejscu publicznym. - powiedział spokojnie. - A teraz biegiem do sali. - wysyczał i wymijając ich, ruszył w stronę sali od eliksirów.  
- To nie fair. - jęknął zielonooki. Draco spojrzał na niego drwiąco.  
- Życie jest nie fair, Potter. Chodź, zanim odbierze ci więcej punktów. - złapał jego rękę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, pociągnął za sobą skonsternowanego Gryfona.

***

Rozmowa z Severusem Snape'em zdecydowanie nie należała do najprostszych w życiu Toma. Mężczyzna był sarkastyczny, wredny i podejrzliwy. Jednakże złotooki profesor obrony miał w swoim rękawie tak zwanego asa i postanowił go wykorzystać. Wdał się z Mistrzem Eliksirów w dyskusję o nowym pomyśle hiszpańskiego mistrza, dotyczącą Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Czarnowłosy czarodziej okazał się być przyjemnym rozmówcą, gdy konwersacja schodziła na interesujące go tematy i już po chwili dwójka czarodziejów rozmawiała jak starzy znajomi. Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy zaczęli kierować się w stronę klasy eliksirów, gdzie miała właśnie się odbyć lekcja z szóstą klasą Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Zaabsorbowani rozmową, mężczyźni spojrzeli przed siebie i stanęli jak wryci. Tuż przed ich oczami, Draco Malfoy namiętnie całował Harry'ego Pottera przyciskając go do ściany. Blond włosy chłopak obejmował Gryfona w pasie, a ten ochoczo przeczesywał jego jasne włosy. W głowie Toma pojawiło się milion przeróżnych myśli od zabicia Ślizgona w tej chwili, po wymyśle tortury, które może mu zadać, gdy będą na osobności. Jego wzrok zwęził się niebezpiecznie i przyglądał się chłopcom, którzy nawet nie zauważyli ich przyjścia. Mistrz Eliksirów, jakby wyrwał się z transu spowodowanego zaskoczeniem i głośno odchrząknął. Czarodzieje oderwali się od siebie i rozejrzeli wkoło nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Źrenice zielonookiego rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy spoczęły na profesorze obrony. Ten prychnął w myślach. Jego wzrok błądził po twarzy młodego czarodzieja. Twarz Pottera była zaczerwieniona, jego oczy zasnute mgłą pożądania i lśniły jakimś niezidentyfikowanym światłem. Następnie skierował swój wzrok niżej, gdzie klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko i nierówno. W końcu jego oczy spoczęły na ręce należącej do blondyna, która ciągle spoczywała na biodrze Gryfona. Złotooki warknął w duchu. Obrzucił wściekłym spojrzeniem Ślizgona, pożegnał się szybko i odszedł w stronę swoich komnat. Magia wściekle wirowała wokół niego wprowadzając w drżenie każdą rzecz, która znalazła się w pobliżu. Profesor wpadł do swojego gabinetu, przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez drzwi znajdujące się po prawej stronie i wpadł do niewielkiego salonu, by po chwili dorwać karafkę Ognistej Whisky. Bursztynowy płyn rozlał się w jego gardle powodując przyjemne pieczenie. Tom usiadł na fotelu i przetarł dłońmi, oczy. W jego głowie wciąż pojawiał się obraz dwóch całujących się chłopców. Zazdrość, którą poczuł na ten widok była wręcz namacalna i złotooki nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z nią poradzić. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w kominek. To będzie ciężki rok...i on nie miał zupełnego pojęcia jak go przetrwa.


	4. Chapter 4

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. To bardzo motywujące. Cieszę się, że moje opowiadanie zostało przyjęte i podoba wam się. To świetne uczucie :D

A teraz niektóre sprawy, które muszę wyjaśnić:

- niestety rozdziały nie mogą pojawiać się częściej, ponieważ nie mam zbyt wiele czasu...jeśli w przyszłości nadarzy się taka możliwość, obiecuję aktualizować to opowiadanie częściej.

- to nie jest żaden prequel ani kontynuacja innego opowiadania

- rodzice Harry'ego żyją; Harry pokonał Toma tylko dlatego, że ten był zbyt zaskoczony faktem, iż ten jest dziedzicem ;p

- wiem, że wszystko jest chaotyczne, ale w najbliższym czasie wszystko się wyjaśni ;)

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

Harry stanął przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali i starał się zdecydować, czy jest już w stanie skonfrontować się z plotkami, które zapewne obiegły całą szkołę, czy woli jednak pozostać w swoim ukryciu. Po eliksirach zielonooki udał się do Pokoju Życzeń i nie wychodził stamtąd, aż do teraz, czyli do czasu kolacji. Najbardziej obawiał się swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Rona. Jego reakcja, gdy dowiedział się o związku Syriusza i Remusa nie była zbyt obiecująca, więc Harry nie był pewien, co może od niego usłyszeć. Oczywiste było, że świat czarodziejów jest podobny pod tym względem do świata mugoli. Jedni są tolerancyjni, drudzy nie. Ciekawe tylko, do której z tych grup zaliczał się rudowłosy Gryfon...  
Potter westchnął cierpiętniczo. Jeszcze rok temu wszystko układało się całkiem normalnie. Harry był zafascynowany Cho Chang, adorowany przez Ginny oraz podniecony na widok damskich piersi. Jeszcze rok temu był stuprocentowym heterykiem. Teraz nie można już tego tak nazwać. Od początu roku zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że w Hogwarcie jest wielu przystojnych młodzieńców. Jednakże jedynym mężczyzną, który wywoływał w nim ciarki i w większości wpłynął na jego orientację, był nie kto inny jak profesor obrony, Tom Riddle.  
Ostatecznie jednak, Harry został brutalnie uświadomiony o swoim pociągu do mężczyzn przez swojego największego szkolnego wroga, Dracona Malfoya. Pocałunek z blondynem był niesamowity i gdyby nie pojawienie się profesorów, nie wiedział do czego jeszcze mogłoby dojść.  
Potter odetchnął głęboko, a następnie pchnął drzwi i spokojnym krokiem wmaszerował do Wielkiej Sali. W chwili przekroczenia przez niego progu wszyscy zamilkli i wbili w niego swoje ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie zwracając na nie uwagi, zielonooki Gryfon usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu, czyli dokładnie naprzeciwko swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i zabrał się za jedzenie.  
- Harry...powiedz, że to nieprawda. - rudowłosy prefekt wyglądał na chorego. Jego błękitne oczy posyłały mu co rusz, błagalne spojrzenia, na co czarnowłosy wykrzywił wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
- Nie wiem co masz na myśli, Ron. - jak gdyby nigdy nic, Harry nałożył sobie na talerz kopiec tłuczonych ziemniaków.  
- No wiesz...że...że Malfoy cię pocałował.  
- Tak, to prawda. - odpowiedział spokojnie zielonooki Gryfon.  
- CO?! - Harry wywrócił oczami. - I nie przekląłeś go za to?!  
Potter z wstchnieniem odłożył sztućce na talerz i spojrzał z zamyśleniem na dwójkę przyjaciół. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby analizowała wszyskie fakty i próbowała połączyć je w całość, a Ron był czerwony na twarzy i dyszał z oburzenia.  
- Ron... - zaczął powoli - ...ja oddałem ten pocałunek...  
- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - wrzask Gryfona rozniósł się po całej sali, sprawiając, że wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Złotej Trójcy Gryffindoru.  
- Ron, ciszej! - syknęła brązowowłosa i zwróciła się do drugiego chłopaka:  
- Harry, jesteś gejem?  
- Chyba...chyba tak.  
- Jeszcze tydzień temu mówiłeś, że nie jesteś. Do cholery, Harry! Jak mogłeś zmienić zdanie w ciągu jednego, pieprzonego tygodnia?! - wysyczał prefekt.  
- Wiesz...ten pocałunek z Draco uświadomił mi chyba, że tak naprawdę zawsze byłem homoseksualny. Po prostu wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy...  
Ron wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca.  
- DRACO?! OD KIEDY TO MÓWISZ DO NIEGO 'DRACO'?! TO JEST PO PROSTU OBRZYDLIWE! - krzyknął i zarzuciwszy torbę na ramię, wyszedł szybkim krokiem z Wielkiej Sali. Zielonooki spuścił smętnie głowę. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Gdzieś tam w głębi siebie, wiedział. Tylko że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to aż tak zaboli. Ron był jego przyjacielem od pierwszej klasy i Potter bał się stracić go z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, jak jego własna orientacja. Do cholery! On powinien to zaakceptować, a nie bezpodstawnie się denerwować! Nagła wściekłość zapłonęła w czarnowłosym Gryfonie i z ledwością zmusił się do zdławienia jej w sobie.  
- Harry...ja...  
- Idź za nim. - przerwał jej i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła za swoim emocjonalnym chłopakiem. Zielonooki, nie zważając na ludzi szepczących wkoło, wrócił do swojego posiłku. A przynajmniej próbował, bo jego przyjaciel sprawił, że w jednej chwili jego apetyt bezpowrotnie wyparował.

***

Tymczasem przy stole Ślizgonów siedział blond włosy chłopak i spoglądał w zamyśleniu na samotnego Gryfona, grzebiącego w swoim talerzu. Niewiele myśląc, chłopak wstał i z gracją godną tylko Malfoya, podszedł do stołu Gryffindoru, aby usiąść obok smutnego Pottera.  
- Potter. - przywitał się i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wziął się za robienie tosta.  
- Malfoy? - w głosie zielonookiego dało się usłyszeć zaskoczenie.  
- Nie. Severus Snape w stroju baletnicy. - prychnął z irytacją. - Oczywiście, że to ja, ty idioto.  
- Uhh...dobrze. - wydukał.  
- Jak zwykle elokwentny. - skomentował kwaśno szarooki i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął nakładać na talerz Gryfona sałatkę z kurczakiem.  
- Em...Malfoy...nie jestem głodny. - powiedział zielonooki, a widząc miażdżące spojrzenie posłane w swoim kierunku, dodał szybko: - Poza tym ja nie jadam sałatek.  
- W takim razie zaczniesz. Sałatki są zdrowe, a ty wyglądasz po prostu tragicznie. Sama skóra i kości, ziemista cera i to gniazdo na głowie, które nazywasz włosami...okropność. - młody wąż wzdrygnął się ostentacyjnie, co spowodowało delikatny cień uśmiechu na twarzy bruneta.  
- Narcystyczny dupek.  
- Ja po prostu mam poczucie własnej wartości, Potter. - odpowiedział dumnie blondyn i wydął pierś na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Harry parsknął i niepewnie zaczął grzebać w swojej sałatce. Szarooki widząc to, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zagadnął:  
- Więc o co chodziło Wiewiórowi?  
- A jak myślisz?  
- Hmm...o nasz pocałunek? - Draco z przyjemnością obserwował jak blade policzki Gryfona pokrywają się delikatnym rumieńcem.  
- Ee...no tak... - westchnął - Boję się, że on tego nie zrozumie.  
- Czego? Tego, że jesteś gejem, czy tego, że to byłem właśnie ja? - mruknął z pogardą.  
- Skąd ty...? - czarnowłosy czarodziej zamilkł, widząc wysoko podniesioną brew swojego współtowarzysza. Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba bardziej chodziło mu o ciebie.  
- Nie przejmuj się, Potter. Jutro mu przejdzie i nie będzie o niczym pamiętał. - mruknął blondyn i poczerwieniał lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie próbuje pocieszyć tego durnego Gryfona. Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale uśmiechnął się. I był to naprawdę szczery uśmiech, którym obdarzał tylko swoich najbliższych. Draco musiał przyznać, że na ten widok, drgnęło coś w jego piersi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie było to tym, czym prawdopodobnie mogło być.  
Reszta kolacji minęła im na wzajemnym obrażaniu się, które wcale nie wydawało się być prawdziwymi obelgami, a zwyczajnym przekomarzaniem. Żaden z chłopców nie zauważył rzucanych w ich stronę, pełnych zaskoczenia spojrzeń. Tym bardziej nie zauważyli dwóch par, które wpatrywały się w szarookiego Ślizgona z wyraźną chęcią mordu.

***

Tom oglądał z zainteresowaniem scenę rozgrywającą się na oczach całej Wielkiej Sali. Młody Weasley wyglądał na wściekłego. Wykrzyczał coś o Malfoyu, a następnie szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Złotooki pozwolił sobie na malutki uśmieszek. Miał nadzieję, że rudowłosy Gryfon wpłynie na swojego przyjaciela i ten przestanie zadawać się z tym lalusiem. Jednakże jego szczęście nie trwało długo. Tuż po tym jak Granger wyszła za swoim chłopakiem i czarnowłosy został sam, Malfoy wstał od swojego stołu i po prostu usiadł obok zielonookiego. Tom zmrużył oczy. Obserwował przez chwilę chłopców. Harry nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takowego towarzystwa. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało dopóki nie zobaczył na twarzy Gryfona najpiękniejszego uśmiechu, jaki dany był mu kiedykolwiek ujrzeć. Tom mógłby się rozpłynąć od tego widoku, naprawdę. Mógłby, gdyby ten uśmiech był skierowany do niego, a nie do tego cholernego arystokraty. Spojrzał wściekle na dwójkę chłopców i już miał wstać, gdy usłyszał radosny głos obok siebie. Miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stół.  
- Wyglądają razem cudownie, nieprawdaż mój chłopcze? - Dumbledore wskazał głową na parę, która spowodowała jego okropny nastrój i uśmiechnął się wesoło, przez co złotookiemu zrobiło się niedobrze. Jak dla niego było to zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden wieczór.  
- Zgadzam się, dyrektorze. Oni faktycznie do siebie pasują. - warknął i czym prędzej wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Odprowadziły go dwa spojrzenia: jedno podejrzliwe i zastanawiające się, a drugie zdecydowanie rozbawione.

***

Następnego dnia Tom Riddle wszedł szybkim krokiem do klasy i warknął:  
- Dzisiaj będziemy omawiać zaklęcie Patronusa. Czy ktoś o nim słyszał?  
Większość rąk poderwała się ku górze.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie... - przerwał i spojrzał wściekle na jasnowłosego chłopaka, który rozmawiał cicho ze swoim towarzyszem. - ...panie Malfoy, skoro nie interesuje pana lekcja, to może zaprezentuje nam pan swojego Patronusa?  
- Ale ja...nie wydaje mi się, bym potrafił rzucić go poprawnie, panie profesorze. - mruknął.  
- Mógłby pan powtórzyć, panie Malfoy? Chyba nie dosłyszałem.  
- Nie umiem rzucać tego zaklęcia, profesorze. - powiedział głośniej i wbił spojrzenie w swoją ławkę.  
- Cóż, mogłem się tego spodziewać. - profesor uśmiechnął się drwiąco i wskazał ręką na środek sali. - Niemniej jednak nalegam, by pan spróbował, panie Malfoy.  
Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem obserwowali szarookiego Ślizgona, który wstał niepewnie i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wskazanego miejsca. Teraz cała klasa miała idealny widok na blondyna, który wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego.  
- Na co pan czeka? Nie mamy całego dnia. - warknął, a Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nauczyciel obrony nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie miły, ale nie był też wredny tak jak w tej chwili. 'Ciekawe co mu się stało' - pomyślał i skupił swoje spojrzenie na młodym wężu.  
Draco przełknął ślinę i machnąwszy różdżką, powiedział:  
- Expecto patronum.  
Wszyscy czekali i czekali, ale nie pojawiło się nic. Żadnej postaci, mgły, czy nawet nikłego światełka. Draco spojrzał ze zdenerwowaniem na nauczyciela, który spoglądał na niego z wyraźną satysfakcją wymalowaną w złotych oczach. Szarooki spróbował jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Ale żadna z tych prób nie przyniosła mu niczego, poza coraz większym zdenerwowaniem. Na jego bladej cerze pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce, a twarz miała taki wyraz, że Harry zapragnął go pocieszyć i przytulić. Szybko zganił się za tę myśl, ale mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Od tamtego pamiętnego pocałunku, sytuacja między nim, a Draco uległa znacznej poprawie. Nie byli może przyjaciółmi, ba, nie byli nawet znajomymi, ale nie kłócili się już, a ich docinki brzmiały bardziej jak przekomarzanie się, niż prawdziwe obrażanie.  
Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na profesora. Zachowywał się on niemniej dziwnie. W jego spojrzeniu, gdy patrzył na Ślizgona, było coś przerażającego. Tylko co on takiego zrobił, że nauczyciel obrony chciał go upokorzyć przed całą klasą?  
- Żałosne. - skomentował złotooki i gestem ręki nakazał mu wrócić na swoje miejsce. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać po panu, panie Malfoy. Radzę jednak nauczyć się tego zaklęcia, ponieważ nikt nie wyjdzie z następnej lekcji dopóki nie rzuci go poprawnie.  
- Ależ profesorze. To zaawansowane zaklęcie i większość dorosłych osób nie umie go rzucać. Jak niektórzy z nas mają się go nauczyć?  
- Panno Granger, mówiłem na samym początku, że jestem wymagającym nauczycielem. Jeżeli twierdzi pani, że nie jest w stanie nauczyć się tego zaklęcia, może pani już dzisiaj opuścić moje zajęcia. - Hermiona zarumieniła się nieznacznie i wybąkała ciche przeprosiny.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie, może pan Potter zaprezentuje nam swojego patronusa?  
Harry wstał, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Malfoya, który ciągle wpatrywał się w swoją ławkę, a następnie wyszeptał zaklęcie. Srebrny jeleń wyleciał z jego różdżki i dumnie pogalopował w stronę nauczyciela. Obiegł go, a następnie skierował się w stronę Ślizgonów i stanął przed blondynem. Skłonił się mu, a gdy ten, zaskoczony, spojrzał na niego, jeleń wydał cichy dźwięk i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Zielonooki posłał Ślizgonowi szczery uśmiech, a słysząc ciche prychnięcie za sobą, szybko usiadł. Mimo tego, że Ron skończył się boczyć i rozmawiał z nim w całkiem normalny sposób to nadal nie zaakceptował tego nowego zawieszenia broni pomiędzy swoim przyjacielem, a młodym wężem.  
- Imponujący jeleń, panie Potter. - skomentował nauczyciel, a w jego oczach zamigotało coś niezidentyfikowanego. Reszta lekcji minęła im szybko i bezproblemowo. Wszyscy Gryfoni, dzięki Gwardii Dumbledore'a potrafili wyczarować patronusy, więc nie mieli zbyt dużo do roboty. Tego samego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o Ślizgonach, którzy próbowali i próbowali, ale niestety z marnym skutkiem. Złota Trójca już miała wychodzić z sali, gdy usłyszeli głos za nimi:  
- Panie Potter, mógłby pan zostać na chwilę?  
Harry skinął lekko głową, pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i podszedł do biurka nauczyciela. Riddle spoglądał przez chwilę na niego w zamyśleniu, a następnie powiedział:  
- Czy mógłby mi pan wyjaśnić, jak to się stało, że jest pan potomkiem Salazara skoro w jego życiorysie nie ma nikogo o nazwisku Evans? - ostatnie słowa były wręcz przesiąknięte irytacją.  
- Oczywiście, profesorze. Ale to długa historia, a teraz ma pan chyba lekcje, nieprawdaż? - kąciki jego ust podniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
- O dwudziestej w moim gabinecie, Potter. I nie spóźnij się. - warknął i wrócił do przeglądania swoich papierów, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest już skończona.  
Na twarzy zielonookiego pojawił się jeden z tych dobrze znanych, drwiących uśmieszków, a w oczach zamigotało coś nowego, niezidentyfikowanego i niezbadanego.

***

Tom spojrzał w zamyśleniu na wychodzącego z klasy, Gryfona. Był on nadzwyczaj zaskakującą osobą. Piękny, uzdolniony i tajemniczy.  
I jeszcze ten patronus w kształcie jelenia. Zupełnie taki jak jego. Taki jak Eliota. To było fascynujące. Ten chłopak był fascynujący. Ale czy to wystarczy, by był on w stanie zapomnieć o swojej dawnej miłości?


	5. Chapter 5

Bardzo przepraszam was za tak długą przerwę, ale najpierw miałam problemy z netem...a potem brak czasu itd. ._.

I tak zaznaczam: to nie będzie żaden trójkącik ;p

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

- Wszystko zaczęło się w czwartej klasie. Nagłe wyładowania mocy wokół mnie zaczęły niepokoić rodziców i nauczycieli. Nie potrafiłem tego kontrolować. Czułem nieokiełznaną siłę pod swoją skórą i wiedziałem, że jestem w stanie zrobić dosłownie wszystko. To było ekscytujące, ale też przerażające. Wystarczyła jedna, gwałtowna reakcja i wszystkie szyby w oknach wylatywały w powietrze. Chciałem to zakończyć, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Hermiona doradziła mi, abym zaczął medytować. Pomogło. Podczas tych uspokajających zabiegów moja moc zdawała się ulegać i stopować, co spowodowało, iż po pewnym czasie nauczyłem się w pełni ją kontrolować. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że bezróżdżkowa magia przychodzi mi z taką samą łatwością jak złapanie znicza podczas meczu ze Ślizgonami. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedział w gabinecie nauczyciela obrony i opowiadał mu historię swego dziedzictwa. Nie musiał tego robić, ale coś kazało mu opowiedzieć o wszystkim temu mężczyźnie. - Moja zwiększona moc była fantastyczna, ale niektórzy nie podzielali mojej radości. Moi rodzice zakazali mi ukazywania swoich umiejętności ze względu na to, że nie wiedzieli, co jest przyczyną tej nagłej ewolucji mojej magii. Poza tym osoby z wielką mocą nie są zbyt dobrze postrzegane przez społeczeństwo...ludzie ciągle boją się Mrocznych Panów i przeraża ich coś, czego większość nie potrafi. Dlatego zachowywałem to dla siebie.  
- Aż do mojej lekcji. - wtrącił Tom i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
- Sprowokował mnie pan. - odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
- Czyżby? - jedna z brwi profesora powędrowała ku górze.  
Zielonooki wywrócił tylko oczami i kontynuował swoją historię:  
- Podczas przerwy świątecznej odwiedził nas profesor Dumbledore. Powiedział wtedy, że ma pewną teorię dotyczącą nagłego wzrostu mojej magii. Według niego moja mama miała być potomkinią samego Salazara. Matka wychowała się w mugolskiej rodzinie, więc wydawało się być to niedorzecznym pomysłem. Niemniej jednak, dyrektor i moja mama zaczęli prowadzić badania. Przeszukiwali różne drzewa genealogiczne, stare dokumenty rodzinne, ale ich poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. W tym samym czasie dowiedziałem się, że jestem dziedzicem Godryka Gryffindora. To był szok. Nigdy nie wpadłbym na pomysł, że rodzina Potterów jest spokrewniona z jednym z założycieli tej szkoły. Nadal nie wiem dlaczego rodzice ukrywali to przede mną. Mimo wszystko, to była świetna wiadomość. Uczucie towarzyszące świadomości, że jest się potomkiem kogoś tak potężnego było niesamowite. - na twarzy bruneta pojawił się leniwy uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie ten szczególny okres w swoim życiu. Złote oczy zabłysły na ten widok. - Pewnego dnia dyrektor wezwał mnie do gabinetu. Powiedział, że ma dla nas wspaniałą wiadomość. Wkrótce potem, gdy pojawili się moi rodzice, Dumbledore oświadczył, że znalazł papiery dowodzące, iż moja matka była adoptowana. Okazało się, że młoda czarownica o nazwisku Calls podrzuciła dziecko do sierocińca i zniknęła. Kobieta ta pochodziła z rodu Slytherina. W tamtym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem potomkiem nie jednego, a dwóch założycieli tej szkoły. - zakończył swoją opowieść i spojrzał w oczy swojego nauczyciela. Było tam zainteresowanie, podekscytowanie i coś jeszcze, ale nie potrafił określić, co dokładnie.  
- Ale skąd te wiadomości? Jak Dumbledore dowiedział się, że twoja prawdziwa babcia była czarodziejką?  
- Cóż...nigdy nam tego nie powiedział...mama posiada w swojej biblioteczce dokumenty, które przyniósł jej profesor, ale ja nigdy ich nie widziałem...  
Niebezpieczny błysk pojawił się w złotych oczach mężczyzny. Brązowowłosy pochylił się nad biurkiem i spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki swojego ucznia.  
- Panie Potter...czy mógłby pan przynieść mi te dokumenty? - powiedział powoli, przeciągając każdą sylabę.  
- Musiałbym je wykraść...  
- Z pewnością. - złote oczy błyszczały. - Więc? - posłał brunetowi zniewalający uśmiech.  
- Cóż...sądzę, że mógłbym spróbować. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Było w tym mężczyźnie coś, co nie pozwalało mu na odmowę. Poza tym on sam już nie raz starał się to wszystko zrozumieć, więc może teraz jest na to szansa?  
- Cudownie. - wymruczał starszy czarodziej i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. Rzucił okiem na zegarek i na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Wskazówki przedstawiały wpół do dwunastej.  
- Myślę, że musi pan iść, panie Potter. Już dawno po ciszy nocnej. - jednym machnięciem ręki złotooki wyczarował dla bruneta przepustkę i wskazał drzwi. Na twarzy młodzieńca również można było zauważyć zaskoczenie. Nie wiedział, że spędził w tym gabinecie ponad trzy godziny. Rozmowa z tym człowiekiem była taka przyjemna...a czas płynął tak szybko...  
- E...taaak...do widzenia profesorze. - wydukał i wyszedł z gabinetu, czując jak z niewiadomych przyczyn, uginają się pod nim kolana.  
Nauczyciel obrony wpatrywał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas w drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego interesujący uczeń. Wszystko, co mu dzisiaj powiedział zielonooki Gryfon było...intrygujące. A więc ten stary głupiec był w to zamieszany? Ale dlaczego to wszystko wydawało się tak mało prawdopodobne? I czemu nazwisko Evans zdawało się być znajome?  
Evans, Evans, Evans...  
Wspomnienia uderzyły w Toma z taką siłą, że aż zamknął oczy z wrażenia.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle stał w kącie pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i spod przymrużonych powiek spoglądał na nowego ucznia Hogwartu. Wydarzenia z Ceremonii Przydziału bardzo go zaskoczyły i zastanawiał się w jaki sposób zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Musiał się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Jeśli to co mówiła Tiara Przydziału jest prawdą, musi mieć go po swojej stronie. Razem byliby niepokonani. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do długowłosego i zlustrował go wzrokiem. Nowy Ślizgon był przystojny. Długie, czarne włosy zawiązane w luźny kucyk, zielone, błyszczące oczy, ładnie ukształtowane ciało, pełne, różowe wargi i niski wzrost, przez który chłopak wydawał się być delikatny i niewinny. Nic bardziej mylnego. Tom wciąż pamiętał to mroczne spojrzenie, którym obrzucił go zielonooki podczas uczty. Zadrżał na to wspomnienie. Stanął dokładnie przed czarnowłosym i odważnie spojrzał w te zielone tęczówki. Te oczy były porażające...wdzierały się w duszę, obezwładniały i wiązały...przerażały go. _  
_- Nazywam się Tom Riddle. Jestem prefektem Slytherinu. - był wdzięczny za to, że jego głos nie okazywał zdenerwowania jakie odczuwał w tamtej chwili. Chłopak zlustrował go wzrokiem, dokładnie prześlizgując się po jego chudej sylwetce, aż wreszcie dotarł do twarzy i odpowiedział twardo: _  
_- Evans. Elliot Evans. - Coś mrocznego pojawiło się w jego oczach...jakby nienawiść. Złotooki poczuł się zdezorientowany tym nagłym przypływem negatywnych uczuć do swojej osoby._

_Co ja ci zrobiłem Evans? Czyżbyś tak szybko oceniał ludzi?_

_Nowy Ślizgon puścił jego dłoń i odwracając się na pięcie, odszedł, pozostawiając za sobą zamyślonego prefekta._

Tom w jednej chwili zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i czym prędzej pobiegł do swojej własnej biblioteki. Przypominał sobie...wreszcie sobie przypominał... I jeśli to okaże się być prawdą, to zabije tego pieprzonego starca, po prostu go zabije!

Harry wracał powoli do wieży Gryffindoru, a jego myśli krążyły wokół profesora Riddle. Mężczyzna był fascynujący. Gdy zadawał pytania lub opowiadał o czymś, co go interesowało, jego oczy błyszczały i można było w nich dostrzec prawdziwe szczęście. Jego twarz wydawała się wtedy jeszcze młodsza i piękniejsza. Zielonookiemu podobał się ten widok. To było coś, co uderzyło w niego pod koniec ich spotkania i to z taką siłą, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Cóż...to była niespodziewana wiadomość. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że istnieje możliwość iż jest gejem. Ewentualnie biseksualistą.  
Harry westchnął. Nie miał ochoty na rozmyślanie o swojej orientacji. Był zmęczony całym tym dniem i jedyne o czym marzył to o ciepłym łóżku w wieży Gryfonów. Przechodził właśnie obok jednej z pustych klas, gdy do jego uszu dotarło głośne przekleństwo. Zaciekawiony, podszedł do lekko uchylonych drzwi i zajrzał do środka. To co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go. Blond włosy chłopak stał na środku pomieszczenia i ciężko dyszał, trzymając w jednej ręce różdżkę, a w drugiej kawałek czekolady. Jego mokre od potu włosy przykleiły się do czoła i zarumienionych policzków, a oddech był ciężki i przyspieszony. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Jednakże mimo swojego stanu podniósł różdżkę i z zaskakującą jak na jego stan, siłą, wykrzyknął:  
- Expecto Patronum! - z końca jego różdżki wyleciało delikatne, złote światełko, ale nie minęło nawet parę sekund, a już zniknęło. Wykończony chłopak upadł na kolana i ugryzł kawałek mlecznej czekolady. Czarnowłosy czarodziej stojący po drugiej stronie przyglądał się tej scenie z zainteresowaniem, a w jego głowie już rodził się plan, jakby tu pomóc temu głupiemu Ślizgonowi. Trzeba przyznać, że w ostatnim czasie ich stosunki się poprawiły, a poza tym Harry chciał zobaczyć minę profesora, gdy ten ujrzy patronusa Dracona. Tak, to zdecydowanie było tego warte. Jednakże jego zmęczenie było tak wielkie, że postanowił wprowadzić swój plan w życie dopiero jutro. Teraz marzył już tylko o ciepłym i wygodnym łóżku.

Tom wypowiedział formułkę zaklęcia i machnął różdżką, a wokół niego pojawiły się jasnoniebieskie, zaplątane wstęgi, które powoli zaczęły się rozplątywać. Złotooki opadł na fotel i przymknął oczy. Już dawno nie rzucał tak starych i zabierających tyle energii, zaklęć. To było jedno z tych starożytnych, które miały długie formuły zazwyczaj zapisane w runach lub elfich znakach i pobierały wiele magii, wyczerpując czarodzieja. Niektóre potrafiły nawet zabić, jeśli osoba, która je rzucała nie miała zbyt wiele mocy.  
Z zamkniętymi oczami czekał, aż ostatnia wstęga rozwiąże się, a gdy to nastąpiło, w jego ciało wpłynęła złota kula energii. Marvolo sapnął i już po chwili w jego głowie pojawiły się przeróżne obrazy, wywołując silny ból głowy. Posługując się swoją leglimencją, Tom wyłowił odpowiednie wspomnienie i skupił na nim całą swoją moc. Po kilku sekundach mógł już w spokoju pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach:

_Tom Riddle wbiegł do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore i na jednym wydechu wykrzyknął:_

_- Profesorze, musi pan coś zrobić! Elliot zniknął! Przeszukałem całą szkołę, ale jego nie ma! - jego głos był nerwowy i drżący, a oddech urywany. Czerwone policzki, zaszklone oczy i zgarbiona postawa ukazywały całkowicie złamanego chłopca, który usilnie próbował odnaleźć swojego ukochanego. Nauczyciel siedzący za biurkiem spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, a w jego oczach migotały wesołe iskierki. _

_- Dlaczego przychodzisz z tym do mnie, a nie do dyrektora? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem. _  
_Złotooki Ślizgon opadł na fotel naprzeciwko biurka i westchnął:_  
_- To z panem miał zawsze najlepszy kontakt... Dlaczego jego rzeczy zniknęły? Wie pan coś na ten temat? - spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, a jego oczy wyrażały desperację. _  
_Tom Riddle nigdy nie prosił, nie błagał, nie pragnął. Ale w tym momencie jedyne co się liczyło to odnalezienie jego kochanego Elliota. Ten chłopak wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami i całkowicie zmienił jego światopogląd. Czarnowłosy Elliot Evans był jego płomykiem w ciemności, nadzieją na lepsze jutro i złotooki wiedział, że bez niego nie da rady. Całe jego dotychczasowe życie straci swój sens, gdy tego chłopaka nie będzie obok. _  
_Brązowowłosy spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na nauczyciela transmutacji i wtedy to zauważył. Ten błysk w oku. Nie taki zwyczajny jak zawsze, ale taki, który oznaczał tajemnicę. _  
_Tom pochylił się nad biurkiem, a w jego oczach pojawiła się żądza mordu._  
_- GDZIE ON JEST?! - wysyczał. _  
_- Tom...Elliot musiał wyjechać z kraju...nie powiedział ci o tym, ponieważ...Merlinie, to takie trudne... - westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tom patrzył na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. _  
_O co mu znowu chodzi? - pomyślał. _  
_Dumbledore spojrzał na niego tym przeszywającym wzrokiem, a następnie jego twarz stała się poważniejsza i jakby surowsza. _  
_- Chłopcze, nie będę cię okłamywał. Elliot był szpiegiem Grinderwalda. Został przeze mnie wykryty i wydalony ze szkoły. _  
_Marvolo spojrzał na niego i warknął: _  
_- Nie wierzę ci! - nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że zwrócił się do nauczyciela na "ty". _  
_- Jak chcesz, Tom. To twój wybór. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Grinderwald słyszał o tobie i twoich zdolnościach...możliwe, że poczuł się zagrożony i dlatego wysłał do nas Evansa, aby...rozkochał cię w sobie i w odpowiednim momencie zaprowadził do swojego pana. _  
_Marvolo patrzył na profesora, ale nie widział go. Przed sobą miał twarz ukochanego, który uśmiechał się do niego, uczył się, kochał się z nim, walczył... I to wszystko miało okazać się kłamstwem? Ale to wydawało się być takie prawdziwe i szczere... _  
_Jaki ja byłem głupi. - pomyślał i zerwał się fotela. _  
_- Znajdę go. I zabiję. - wysyczał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się czerwone błyski. _  
_- NIE! - głos profesora rozbrzmiał w całym pomieszczeniu wywołując u Toma totalne zaskoczenie. - Nie pozwolę ci się zmienić. - w tej samej chwili wokół chłopca pojawiło się niebieskie światło i wdarło się w jego ciało, wywołując zamęt w głowie. Potem była już tylko ciemność._

Po policzku mężczyzny spływały słone łzy, spowodowane gorzkim wspomnieniem. Jego kochany czarnowłosy był szpiegiem... Nie pamiętał o tym. Dubledore rzucił na niego starożytne zaklęcie zapomnienia, które działało w całkowicie inny sposób niż Obliviate. Oczywiście wymazywało pamięć, ale nie tak jak w przypadku tego powszechnego zaklęcia, gdzie można usunąć nawet całe życie przez jedno machnięcie różdżki. Ono usuwało wyszczególnione wspomnienia, które zostały wybrane przez osobę rzucającą. Staruszek sprawił, że złotooki zapomniał o tej rozmowie, zapomniał o tym, że Elliot chodził wcześniej do Durmstrangu (co zapewne było kłamstwem) oraz o tym jak brzmiało jego nazwisko (pewnie zmyślone). To wspomnienie było jak grom z nieba i sprawiło, że serce Toma rozpadło się na tysiące małych kawałeczków, a zasklepiona rana jaka pojawiła się po zniknięciu bruneta, otworzyła się na nowo.  
Profesor obrony ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach i załkał bezgłośnie. Po tylu latach...po pieprzonych pięćdziesięciu latach dowiedział się, że kochał człowieka, który go wykorzystał w najgorszy możliwy sposób. To bolało, to cholernie bolało. Tom wiedział, że musiał się zastanowić nad tym, czy już ma zabić Dumbledore'a, czy może jeszcze poczekać. Musiał również pomyśleć nad rodziną Salazara, nad Harry'm i całą resztą dotyczącą tej głupiej szkoły, ale teraz nie miał na to siły. Powlókł się do łóżka i rzucił na nie, pogrążając się we wszechogarniającej rozpaczy.

Złotooki mężczyzna otworzył powoli swoje oczy i przetarł je lekko. Wspomnienia zaczęły na nowo do niego napływać, ale tym razem był spokojny. Pół nocy nie spał, płacząc i użalając się nad sobą. Gdy już trochę się uspokoił, zaczął rozsądnie myśleć i doszedł do wniosku, że czas oddzielić swoje dawne życie od tego, jakie ma teraz. Nie mógł żyć przeszłością. Musiał pozwolić sobie na zapomnienie i ukojenie swojego zmaltretowanego serca. Wtedy w jego głowie pojawił się obraz czarnowłosego Gryfona, tak podobnego do Elliota, a jednocześnie tak różnego. Dopiero po ostatnim wieczorze, Tom zaczął zauważać te drobne, ale jakże znaczące, różnice. Z twarzy byłego Ślizgona nigdy nie można było nic odczytać, była zima i pusta, a twarz Harry'ego pełna życia i różnorakich emocji. Elliot nie posiadał też pewności siebie i był bardzo zakompleksiony (o ile to była prawda), tak różny od pewnego siebie Gryfona, który raczej nie posiadał takich problemów. Poza tym ich włosy, blizna na czole, te wszystkie szczegóły odróżniały silnego chłopca z Gryffindoru od zakłamanego szpiega ze Slytherinu. Czyżby ten dzieciak, tak różny od niego samego, mógł dać mu wyczekiwane zapomnienie?

Harry zszedł do Wielkiej Sali w wyśmienitym humorze. Wczorajszy dzień był obfity w wiele niespodzianek i interesujących zdarzeń, ale mimo wszystko był przyjemny. W szczególności wieczór. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Dzisiejszy zapowiadał się jeszcze lepiej. Cały poranek miał wolny od zajęć i mógł zająć się czymś przyjemniejszym niż siedzenie z nosem w książkach. Na dodatek ciepłe promienie słoneczne przenikały przez szyby i muskały twarz czarnowłosego. Uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększył się, a oczy zabłysły. Usiadł pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi i nałożył sobie trochę jajecznicy.  
- Stary, co ty taki wesoły dzisiaj? - Ron już zajadał się swoim bekonem, a z jego ust raz po raz wypryskiwało jedzenie. Harry skrzywił się lekko na ten widok.  
- Dzisiaj taki piękny dzień... - odpowiedział z westchnieniem.  
- Jak spotkanie z profesorem Riddle'em? - zapytała Hermiona i posłała swojemu chłopakowi spojrzenie w stylu: ,,czy mógłbyś przestać jeść jak świnia?!''  
- Taak...było cudownie... - zielonooki jeszcze raz westchnął, a uśmiech nie chodził z jego przystojnej twarzy.  
- "Cudownie"? - powtórzyła i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
- Znaczy...e...było okej. - zreflektował się szybko i wrócił do jedzenia swoich jajek. Nie zjadł jednak zbyt dużo, bo ktoś postanowił przerwać mu jego skromny posiłek.  
- Potter.  
Jak na zawołanie, wszystkie głowy przy stole Gryffindoru poderwały się i zwróciły w stronę osoby, która wypowiedziała nazwisko zielonookiego. Ten nie bacząc na nic, odpowiedział:  
- Malfoy.  
Blondyn kiwnął głową i ni stąd ni zowąd, odepchnął rudowłosego czarodzieja i usiadł koło zaskoczonego Harry'ego.  
- Malfoy! - warknął Weasley i już miał uderzyć szarookiego Ślizgona, gdy ciepły głos bruneta skutecznie go unieruchomił:  
- Zostaw go. Przecież nic ci nie zrobił. - posłał blondynowi uśmiech, na co ten zwęził lekko oczy.  
Rudzielec siedział przez chwilę w ciszy po czym wybuchnął:  
- NIC MI NIE ZROBIŁ?! TEN CHOLERNY LALUŚ CAŁE ŻYCIE WYŚMIEWAŁ SIĘ Z MOJEJ RODZINY! ON NAZYWAŁ HERMIONĘ SZLAMĄ! A TY MÓWISZ, ŻE TO NIC?! NA MÓZG CI PADŁO?! - zerwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z sali. Hermiona posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech, kiwnęła głową w stronę Draco, zupełnie tak jakby przyzwyczaiła się już do tej nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu Pottera, po czym wyszła z sali za swoim chłopakiem. Harry poczuł, że chyba ma deja vu. Kilka dni wcześniej jego przyjaciel zachował się tak samo. To było przytłaczające. Brunet poczuł jak ktoś szturcha go w bok.  
- Nie łam się, Potter. Idziemy polatać.  
Zielonooki spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale już po chwili uśmiechał się szeroko. Szarooki złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Chłopcy byli świadomi wszystkich par oczu, które patrzyły na nich z zaciekawieniem, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Dłoń Harry'ego wciąż była trzymana przez Ślizgona, gdy usłyszeli za sobą ostry krzyk:  
- HARRY POTTERZE! TY PIEPRZONY ZDRAJCO! - brunet odwrócił się na pięcie i pierwsze co poczuł to ból w lewym policzku. Jego głowa odskoczyła w bok, a w oczach pojawiły się mroczki. Cóż, uderzenie było nadzwyczaj silne. Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał przed siebie, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.  
- Ginny?


End file.
